


Ready or Not

by Blood_Red_Lion



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys In Love, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Keith (Voltron) is So Done, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, boys being dumb, implied anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blood_Red_Lion/pseuds/Blood_Red_Lion
Summary: Keith finds out Lance didn't forget the bonding moment.Lance, naturally, loses his shit.





	Ready or Not

**Author's Note:**

> saw the user caseydambro get an Anon that asked: "lance is gonna kiss keith first because we need that soft chin tilt"  
> So I wrote this thing. Unfortunately, I didn't put it under a read-more so I didn't get to keep track of the tags or reblogs and blbkfopg why not put it here so maybe I can actually see if anyone liked it?  
> -shrug-

Lance is panicking. The truth is out, he said it, he knows Keith knows what that means. Sure, Keith was a little dense about the whole Krolia thing but when it came to Lance? Boy, Keith saw straight through him sometimes and it was—it was terrifying.

“I-I mean—I just—” Lance can’t breathe. Is it hot in here? It’s really hot. Who’s messing with the temperature of the castle ship. Pidge was going to pay for this he’s not sure how, but she was.

Keith is standing across from him, eyes unblinking, mouth straight, arms suspiciously not crossed and just idle at his sides.

“You remember?” He mumbles. Lance can feel his heart thudding against his ribcage.

“I…” He takes a deep breath and finds a scuff on the floor extremely interesting. “…Maybe.”

Keith’s brows furrow, his voice takes on a slightly more desperate tone, “…Why? Would you say you didn’t?”

Lance crosses his arms, noting how very like the boy in front of him he’s behaving now. Why did he have to say it. Why did he have to mention the stupid Sendak fiasco now that the guy was back in action. Why did he have to mention details that he wasn’t supposed to remember.

He can’t look at Keith. He can’t.

He’s not even sure what he’s saying now, but he knows he’s stuttering and he can’t hear the words beyond the sound of his heart beat.

“I just. Couldn’t handle it okay!? I couldn’t deal with how you looked at me and how warm it felt holding your hand and how I didn’t want to stop holding your hand and—”

Lance’s voice is fluctuating pitches and volume and he’s not sure why he’s still talking. He’s screwed. He’s impossibly screwed.

Man it is _crazy_ hot in here what the hell is going on.

When did Lance lose all control of his life?!

Keith steps forward and Lance considers briefly to himself that, yeah, it was probably when he met the other boy that everything just…went to hell.

Or somewhere.

Keith’s hand is soft when it touches Lance’s chin. It’s astounding. His hands should be calloused why aren’t they calloused—God why is he touching him?!

“W-what are you doing…?”

“Lance. Shut up.” Keith replies bluntly before he leans forward a bit.

His lips are about an inch from Lance’s before Keith speaks again, as if to correct himself.

“Please…?”

Lance can’t breathe. He doesn’t think he wants to.

“…Okay.”


End file.
